Vikings and Demigods
by Astrid O' Buadhaigh
Summary: The goddess of discord, Eris, has hatched a new plan that involves bringing vikings in from the past! When Camp Half Blood houses our favorite vikings, how will the demigods react? Rated T for further chapters.
1. The Meeting

A grizzled old man slouched in a wheelchair perched atop a grassy knoll scanned the lifeless fields before him. Behind him was an enormous white house with blue trim, and acres of ripe strawberry vines could be seen growing next to it. Next to him was a tree with a golden fleece dangling off one of the branches, and an enormous boulder surrounded the tree. If you looked closely, the boulder almost) looked like it might have been breathing. The house was secluded with nothing but a backcountry road separating it and the empty field in which the old man scanned. Behind him, a young couple was making their way up the hill. The boy had raven black hair and deep blue eyes. He stood a head taller than his accomplice. The girl had striking gray eyes and strawberry blond curls bouncing off her shoulders. The two strolled to the top of hill and stood on either side of the old man's wheelchair.

"Any sign of them yet, Chiron?" The raven-haired boy asked, scanning searching the horizon. He looked to be no more than seventeen.

"Not yet, Percy. But be patient," said Chiron. Looking at the girl, he asked,

"Annabeth, are the rooms prepared for our guests?"

"Yes Chiron, everything's ready. I have ambrosia and nectar waiting for them."

"Annabeth, these people are not demigods. They won't be able to handle those foods."

"Of course, Chiron. I didn't realize they weren't different," mumbled Annabeth, flushing. She hated to make mistakes. She looked back to the horizon, and could just barely make out six figures walking in the distance.

"They're here," said Chiron.

As the trio waited in silence as the six figures came into view. They all looked about seventeen, and quite a sight they were. One of them was wearing armor, the rest of them were wearing some sort of tunic with fur coverings. Some carried weapons, and all of them were covered in dirt. Annabeth looked closer, and could make out three, no two girls, and four boys. The boy she had mistaken for a girl was skinnier than the rest of the males, and had his arms around one of the girls.

_"They all looked beaten, tired and hungry,"_ thought Annabeth.

The ragtag band finally stumbled up to the borderline and paused.

"Chiron?" called out the skinnier boy. He took his arm away from the girl he was holding and stepped forward. He had reddish brown hair that fell nicely around his green eyes, and had a metal foot in the place of one of his boots. He seemed to be their leader.

"Right here, Hiccup. You can come in." called Chiron from the hill

_ "Hiccup? What kind of a name is Hiccup?"_ thought Annabeth.

The six teens crossed over the property line and waited as Chiron, Percy, and Annabeth made their way down the hill to meet the interesting group. Hiccup looked up at the hill and saw that the giant boulder was in fact a dragon. It looked back at Hiccup sleepily. Remembering his dragon, Hiccup bit back tears.

As Percy made his way down the hill, he surveyed the group. The first teen was a muscular male with pitch-black hair and light blue eyes. He held a spear in his hand and looked as though he were about to collapse. Next to him stood a rather large boy with scraggly blond hair coming out under a tiny horned helmet. The boy wore a dress made entirely of fur, and tightly clutched a leather bound book. Standing next to him was a tall, lean, muscular blond with extremely long hair. Leaning on him was his female equivalent, her big eyes closed.

_" They must be twins."_ thought Percy. Standing next to her was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. Her blonde hair was pulled back into braid, but stray hairs were flying everywhere. Chilling blue eyes stared blankly ahead weary yet alert, a thin layer of grim distorted her facial features slightly but not enough to take away for her striking beauty. She was the only one wearing clothes remotely close to armor, and in one hand she clutched a very worn battle-axe tightly, and in the other she held the boy named Hiccup's hand just as tight.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you people?" asked Percy.

Hiccup opened his mouth to speak, but Chiron stopped him

"As you already know, Percy, this is Hiccup," said Chiron, pointing to Hiccup He pointed to the blond clutching his hand. "That is Astrid," she gave him a piercing glare. Chiron pointed to the twins. Gesturing to the girl, he spoke.

"This is Ruffnut," she opened her eyes and looked at Percy.

"This is Tuffnut," the other twin did nothing but nod his head at Percy. Chiron pointed to the big blonde.

"Fishlegs," and pointing to the last of the group he said

"Snotlout."

_ " Interesting names…"_ thought Percy.

"So where are all you from?" asked Annabeth hesitantly.

Astrid looked from Percy to Annabeth.

"Berk." she said softly but proudly

"Berk? I've never heard of it. What state is it in?"

"Annabeth," said Chiron, touching her arm. "They're from the past."


	2. Can't Be Happening

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the support! Sorry for the EXTREMELY slow updates, school has been a real downer on this. Anyways, this is my first fanfiction, and half the credit goes to my editor, Scott, who is another How To Train Your Dragon nut xD Enjoy!**

Annabeth looked dumbly at the group of teens in front of her, her mouth gaping. "I've been through a lot of crazy things, but time travel? No, this can not be happening," she thought.

Pulling Chiron over to the side, she hissed in his ear,

"Chiron, what the hell do you mean 'They're from the past'?"

"I mean exactly what I say, Annabeth. These teens are Vikings, brought here from the forgotten annals of history."

Annabeth opened her mouth to inquire more about the peculiar event but was cut short when the girl named Ruffnut collapsed to the ground with a cry Her brother instantly gathered her up in his arms and spoke for the first time.

"We need to get her to a healer." His voice was deep with a soft edge to it, and his sea blue eyes were hard but full of despair.

"Now!"

Annabeth beckoned to Tuffnut and shouted,

"This way!"

The group followed Annabeth, leaving Percy and Chiron by themselves.

"So, if they're from the past, how did they get here?" asked Percy as they started to

walk towards the camp.

"Eris," said Chiron flatly.

"Eris? What does Eris want with Vikings?"

"It's not what she wants, it's what she doesn't want them to do."

"Which is…"

"I haven't the slightest clue."

The two slowly made their way to the house, and walked up the porch. Distracted in his own thoughts, Percy nearly knocked over a fumbling camp director.

"What in Holy Hera's name is going here? Hell, there are VIKINGS inside this house. What on earth is going on?"

"Sorry Mr. D, bu-" stammered Percy ,but Chiron stopped him.

"Dionysus, save your grumbling for later. Right now we have a Viking to tend to."

Reluctantly stepping aside, the chubby man ran his hand over his bald head. Stepping inside of the house, Percy and Chiron followed the sound of panicked voices into one of the rooms. Inside, Ruffnut was sprawled out across a bed, her hands tightly clasped by her brother. Annabeth was slowly pouring water into Ruffnut's open mouth. Chiron wheeled farther into the room.

"Ruffnut will be fine, all she needs now is some rest. I think it would be best to let her be for now. Come outside and we'll introduce you to Camp Half Blood."

Astrid looked up from Ruffnut, and shot a glance at Hiccup. He nodded his head slowly and she got up from the bed. Gently Touching Tuffnut's shoulder, she gave him a look of sympathy and walked out with the rest of the Vikings. The group closed the door to the scene of Tuffnut sitting there motionless, holding Ruffnut's hand.

As soon as the group was out of the house, Chiron began to lift himself out of his wheelchair. What came out of the wheelchair made the Vikings gasp and step back. Instead of normal human legs, Chiron's lower half was the body of a white horse. The fat blonde named Fishlegs stepped forward and reached out to Chiron.

"What in the Gods' names are you?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with childish interest.

Chiron looked down and smiled.

"I am a centaur. There are many more like me, but they're currently…_occupied._" Chiron rolled his eyes on the last word.

"Whoa…" gasped Fishlegs, staring in awe.

"Anyways, for the tour of Camp Half Blood, why don't we split up? That way we can get done sooner. Hiccup, you can come with me," said Chiron, moving his horse-half slightly away from Fishlegs.

"I'll go with Annabeth," said Snotlout, checking her out. Fishlegs followed dumbly after him.

"I guess you can go with me," said Percy, turning to Astrid. She stared back at him, uninterested.

"Very well," said Chiron, clapping his hands together. "We'll all meet at the dining hall in time for dinner."

The groups split off in different directions, Annabeth walking towards the training areas with the two boys following close behind her, Chiron and Hiccup going to the docks, and Percy and Astrid heading towards the cabins.


	3. Capture the Flag

**Hey guys! So it's finally here! The epic fight scene credit goes to my editor, it was quite bland before he worked on it. Enjoy! (One more thing, document manager is being stupid and won't show my separators! So don't be surprised if there's a sudden change of characters and POVs. Sorry!)**

Attempting to keep up with Chiron, Hiccup walked as fast as his metal foot would allow. Chiron, noticing that Hiccup wasn't near his side anymore, stopped and turned around.

"I apologize, Hiccup, for my fast pace. It's something I can't really help," he gave Hiccup an apologetic grin.

"Really, Chiron, it's fine," huffed Hiccup as he caught his breath. "So do you have any idea why this is happening to us?"

"Honestly, Hiccup, I haven't the slightest idea why or even how this happened. But don't worry; we will consult the Gods after dinner." He stopped at the edge of a dock and looked out into the horizon. "This is the first time anything like this has happened. The kids here at Half Blood have gone through a lot of things, but they won't believe the idea of time travel," turning to face Hiccup, Chiron put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Don't be offended or surprised if no one talks to you-"

"Wouldn't be the first time," muttered Hiccup under his breath.

"-they just won't be able to grasp the concept of you not knowing what an iPod is."

"An 'iPod?' What in Thor's name is that?"

"It's…never mind."

Fishlegs's eyes darted everywhere as he followed Annabeth and Snotlout. This place was so full of undocumented species! As he looked around and tried to think about whether he had seen these trees before, he didn't hear a word of the conversation Snotlout was attempting to strike up with Annabeth.

"So maybe after we eat dinner you could show me a little a more around the camp," Snotlout said to Annabeth in the most suave voice he could muster. He "yawned," and at the same time flexed his muscles.

Annabeth looked over with a disgusted look on her face.

"No, Chiron will probably have something for us to do," she said sharply.

Snotlout stared dumbly at Annabeth. Only Astrid had rejected him that harshly. Every other girl he met went weak at the knees for him. Deciding to take a different approach, he put on what he thought was a sweet face and said in his most cool voice,

"Sure, what ever you want."

Annabeth rolled her eyes as Snotlout broke into a grin. It was gonna work, he just knew it.

Percy and Astrid walked into a clearing where eleven beautifully adorned cabins stood in a horseshoe pattern. Astrid stared in awe as they walked past each one. No cabin was the same, and they all had extremely distinct features to them. One cabin was covered in flowers, another in tiny little machines.

"Each cabin represents a God or Goddess. The children of that deity sleep in the cabin presented to that God or Goddess," Percy said, pointing to each one of the cabins.

Astrid's eyes darted from each cabin; her face had a look of awe on it from the detail of each cabin.

"I'll show you mine, let's go!" Percy grabbed Astrid's hand and ran off towards his cabin. Astrid was still amazed as they flew past each building.

Finally, they reached a green-grey cabin that was adorned with seashells.

"This one is mine; it's the Poseidon cabin."

"Wow," breathed Astrid, as they walked into structure.

Intricate wave carvings patterned the walls, and the cabin had an amazing view of the sea. Astrid started tracing her finger along the walls when a loud horn sounded in the distance. Jumping, she whipped around to face the front of the cabin, her axe ready.

"What was that?" she hissed, glancing at Percy.

He laughed.

"Calm down, it was just the sound off for Capture the Flag. Come on, let's get there before they start."

A loud horn sounded in the distance, causing Annabeth, Snotlout, and Fishlegs to turn around. Grinning, Annabeth turned to the Vikings.

"Sounds like Capture the Flag's about to start, let's go."

As the trio walked towards the middle of the camp, they could see other campers in leather battle gear walking the same way. Some campers were wearing battle helmets with red plumes on them, while others had helmets with blue plumes.

"Why is everyone wearing those helmets?" inquired Fishlegs, his eyes following the head of a camper who had walked relatively close to the strange group.

"They're there to tell what team you're on. There's the red team and the blue team. I'm usually on the red team, but we'll say what team you guys will be on."

"Obviously the winning team," laughed Snotlout, as he winked at Annabeth.

She rolled her eyes as they made it to the middle of the camp. They saw the rest of their group and went to join them.

"Alright now, settle down, settle down," yelled Chiron from the front of the throng of people. Hiccup was still standing at his side. "We've decided to hold this game of Capture the Flag to welcome our new guests," he pointed towards group of Viking teens. One hundred pairs of eyes immediately focused in on them, wondering where they had come from. "The rules are the same as always. Capture the enemies' flag and bring it back to your own side without seriously maiming anybody." A few scattered chuckles could be heard throughout the group. "Now who will invite these teens to join their group?"

Their eyes focused on Chiron, the Vikings hadn't noticed the rest of the demigods splitting into two sides. Percy and Annabeth were on either side of each other, Annabeth wearing a red helmet and Percy wearing a blue one. A tall, burly young woman pushed her way to the front of the red group.

"We'll take the one with the black hair," she grunted in a low voice.

Snotlout strolled over to the red group and took a red plumed helmet that was being passed to him.

"Hey, how you doing? I'm Snotlout," he said to anyone in the group who was listening.

"The blonde girl can join the blue team," called a tall brown haired teen from the blue mass.

Astrid walked over to the mass of blue helmets, placing one on her head. She looked over at Hiccup, and realized that he would not be joining this game. She passed him an apologetic grin. Thirty seconds passed and no one had called for Fishlegs. Finally, Astrid sighed and stepped forward.

"Come on, Fishlegs. Join the blue team." She looked back sharply at the rest of her team, and a helmet was passed to her. "Here you go," she said, smiling at Fishlegs and handing him the helmet.

"Thanks!" he chirped, quite oblivious as to what had just happened.

"Alright, everyone! Get to your sides! You have ten minutes to get there and plan," yelled Chiron after blowing a whistle.

"So the plan is simple," said Percy, glancing at the huddle of blue helmets in front of him. "Grab a buddy, stick with them. Connor, Travis, and I will be making our way over to the flag. Try to stay close to us; this is our only hope. I need six of you to stay and protect the flag. We have to win this time; the red teams' ego is getting _huge._" Nods and chuckles were scattered throughout the crowd.

"Got it?" asked Percy looking at Astrid. She nodded her head along with the rest of the group. "Then let's go."

The demigods got into pairs and pulled their swords out, Astrid and Fishlegs readying their axe and hammer. The starting horn sounded off in the distance, and the group of blue helmets began to run through the woods.

As they were running, Astrid and Fishlegs came across a lone teenager in a red helmet. Gasping, he swung blindly at Astrid. She ducked the swing and sidestepped behind him, driving the butt of her axe in to the back of his skull. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Glancing to the side she saw Percy, Connor, and Travis locked in fierce combat with a large group of Red Helmets. With Fishlegs behind her, she sprinted off towards the battle when she heard a loud "THWAP" behind her. Quickly somersaulting to the side, she twirled around swinging the flat side of her axe behind her. She felt a satisfying thump move up her arm as her axe struck her attacker's cheek bones. She noticed Fishlegs limping off of the battlefield.

"Damn it." she muttered under her breath.

Crouched low, she made her way over to Percy, dodging several dull arrows that came flying from the trees.

"Need a hand?" she asked as she fell in stride with the teen named Travis.

"Hell yeah, we're getting hammered out here," he said, grinning wearily over at her.

As the grouped looked into the distance, they could see eight teens wearing red helmets all clustered around a flag. Among them were Annabeth and Snotlout.

"How are we gonna get in?" asked Travis. "They have twice as many people as we do,"

"Then it'll be a fair fight," snarled Astrid, gripping her axe tighter.

"Travis has a point," whispered Percy. "We'll have to take on two each. I can get Annabeth and Snotlout."

"No," Astrid said sharply. "I've been fighting Snotlout ever since I was eight. I know how he moves." She looked at her three accomplices.

"Alright then," Percy nodded. "You can take Annabeth and Snotlout, we'll take the rest. If you defeat the others before everyone else, take the flag and run. We'll catch up," he said looking around.

"One," breathed Percy.

"Two," Astrid tightened her grip on her axe.

"Three."

With a battle cry the four teens charged out of the woods, each singling off two Red crested teens. Snotlout and Annabeth were advancing on Astrid, but she held her ground. Annabeth lifted her sword up to swing at Astrid when Snotlout pushed her aside.

"Watch out babe, I got this," he said, taking a swing at Astrid. She easily dodged the swinging blade and stepped closer to him. Grabbing the hilt of his sword, she stepped back and flung him to the ground.

"Bitch," he gasped.

Bouncing her axe on his stomach, he groaned in pain as she hissed through gritted teeth,

"Come again?"

She looked up at Annabeth and readied her axe.

Annabeth, looking at Snotlout and back at Astrid, decided that planned attack would be best. Sidestepping, she lifted her sword over her head and swung down, but was deflected by Astrid's axe. Then she did something crazy; she tackled a Viking.

Astrid saw Annabeth leaping towards her and braced herself. They hit the ground and Astrid rolled backwards, ending up on top of Annabeth. Struggling against Astrid's weight, Annabeth thrust her head forward head butting Astrid square in the jaw. Tasting blood, Astrid tumbled off of Annabeth and lunged for her axe, spitting out the iron-tasting liquid in her mouth. She grabbed her axe and charged Annabeth, screaming a cry that would chill the bones of a lesser man. Annabeth, un-phased, swung at Astrid's head, but was met by a dull force to the stomach that forced the wind out of her. Falling backwards, she scowled and ripped off her helmet.

"Nice," she gasped, scowling as she hobbled towards the edge of the wood.

Seeing the three boys still locked in combat, Astrid grabbed the red flag and started to run. Wind whipping through her hair, she dodged arrows and jumped over fallen logs. Blood was still flowing through her mouth, but she spat it out. And arrow whipped so close by her she felt the tickle of the feathers across her cheek. With chaos happening on either side of her, it seemed as though no one noticed a Viking sprinting with a bright red flag clasped in her hand. After what seemed like an eternity, a group of teens clustered around a blue flag finally came into view.

"I've got it!" yelled Astrid as her legs drew her closer to the group.

Gasping, three of the teens ran forward and helped Astrid towards the blue flag. Ramming into the flag stand, one of the teens blew a horn, symbolizing they had won. Around them, the forest was no longer full of the sound of metal on metal, but of cheering and groans of disbelief. Percy, Travis, and Connor came walking up to Astrid. Connor was wiping a bloody nose on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Nice job," Percy panted, smiling at Astrid. Blissful, she grinned back at him.

"YYYYYYEEEEEAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Fifty different teenagers in blue helmets all shouted the same thing and ran towards Astrid, gathering her in a huge group hug.

"Come on," said Percy, laughing. "Let's go show Chiron our victory."

Chiron watched as the blue team paraded into the dining room, each teen humming a different victory tune.

"Well done, well done indeed!" said Chiron, clapping his hands together as Percy placed the red flag in front of him. Astrid ran past the two of them and went straight into Hiccup's arms.

"I take it you had fun?" he laughed as she pulled away just enough to look at him.

"Oh it was amazing!" she blushed as he planted a kiss on her nose. "I wish you could've been there,"

Percy, who was watching them instead of listening Chiron, looked away with a slightly sad look in his eye.

Turning towards Chiron but keeping his arms around Astrid, Hiccup whispered to her,

"Chiron was telling me that we're going to contact the Gods after dinner."

She gasped.

"Contact the Gods? Like, actually talk to them?" she breathed a sigh of amazement. This place just got weirder and weirder.

"Dinner time!" shouted Chiron, and Astrid and Hiccup situated themselves next to their fellow Vikings.

"You know, that totally wouldn't have happened if I didn't still have a crush on her," Astrid rolled her eyes as she heard Snotlout telling this to Fishlegs. She was about to eat her food when she heard Hiccup call,

"Tuff?"

She looked up and saw their blond accomplice walking towards them, looking much better than he had when they left him. She slid closer to Hiccup to make room for him.

"How's Ruff?" she asked.

"Much better," he said, stuffing his face with food. "She woke up for a little bit, but she fell back asleep."

"That's great!" exclaimed Astrid as she started to eat chicken off of her plate.

"Uh, guys?" Fishlegs' voice called out. Everyone ignored him and kept eating. "Guys? GUYS?"

"WHAT?" yelled the rest of the table.

"I don't think we're supposed to be eating yet," he said as he pointed to a long line of people throwing food into a giant brazier. Looking at each other in confusion, Snotlout spoke the first word.

"Oops."


	4. A meeting with the Gods

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to write, school has been a TOTAL slow down on this. Anyways, once again I own nothing except the plot! Enjoy :) **

"Oops,"

A number of strange and dirty looks were being thrown towards the table that seated the Vikings.

"What are they doing?" Astrid asked, stretching to get a better look at the ritual.

"They're throwing food into the fire; why in the Gods' names would they do that?" Hiccup added to the conversation.

"Not only are they throwing food, their throwing the BEST food!" Snotlout cried with an exasperated look on his face. "No, there is no way in Hel I'm throwing my chicken into that fire!"

"I think we might have to, you know." Hiccup replied, looking worried as the last teenagers threw their food into the fire.

The room was now filled with thick smoke. Coughing, the teens tried desperately to wave it away from their faces, but it had no effect. With watering eyes, Astrid looked at the rest of the mess hall.

"They're-they're breathing it in! I think they're enjoying it!" she gasped, seeing the content faces of the demigods. "Wha…?"

Chiron wheeled over, laughing.

"The kids are sacrificing their best food to their parents. The smoke doesn't fog their vision, and smells wonderful to them. All you have to do is dedicate your food to a God and throw it into the fire."

"Uh-uh. There is no way I'm-" Snotlout started to complain, but was cut off by a threatening look from Astrid.

The teens sidled up to the brazier and stood a foot away. Hiccup was the first to approach it. Taking a deep breath, he whispered as he scraped his best food into the fire,

"To Odin,"

At once the smoke cleared the room and an enticing smell filled his nose. It smelled of Berk, leather, his dragon, and Astrid. Smiling, he sauntered back to the table with an aloof look in his eye. Astrid, noticing how content Hiccup looked, quickly walked up to the brazier.

"To Freyja," she murmured as she scraped her portion of steak into the flames. The smoke cleared the room and Astrid was no longer choking on tears. The smell of dew covered grass, new metal, and Hiccup filled her nose, and she too walked back to the table in a trance. After the spectacle of the two Vikings, the rest of the teens were pushing each other over in attempt to get to the brazier first. Snotlout squeezed through and yelled,

"TO THOR!" in a mighty voice that made everyone look up from their food.

Soon after, Tuffnut and Fishlegs were able to dedicate their food and the group was sitting at the table again.

"That's amazing!" cried Fishlegs. "I wonder how it changes like that? And so quickly, too! This is SO cool!" The rest of his words were muffled as he stuffed food into his face.

"So whom did you dedicate your food to?" Hiccup asked Astrid, smiling at her.

Not looking in his eyes, she blushed and said quickly,

"Oh, you know, the usual," and started to drink from her cup, still avoiding eye contact.

Confused, Hiccup and shrugged and went back to eating.

The teens finished their food as the Demigods started to disperse.

"Are you ready?" asked Chiron, as the last son of Apollo sauntered out of the mess hall, humming a tune to himself. Percy walked up behind Chiron and folded his arms.

Taking deep a breath, Hiccup looked at the other Vikings and nodded.

"We're ready,"

The group followed Chiron as he wheeled to a large fountain with a cascading waterfall.

"Are we meeting them…here?" asked Astrid, looking around in the darkness, attempting to discern something.

"Indeed we are," replied Chiron, pulling himself out of his wheelchair.

The group waited in silence, anticipating what was going to happen. They heard the angered call of a harpy in the distance, and Chiron pawed the ground with his hoof, but the forest was otherwise silent.

Just as Hiccup was about to say something, a bright light shined between the trees. It glowed for several seconds and disappeared. Squinting, the group looked into the forest as more bright lights appeared. Three figures could be seen walking out of the forest. There was a tall, broad shouldered man leading the way. He wore a business suit, and had a neatly trimmed beard. His eyes cast a serious look around his face. Walking next to him was man who looked much more relaxed, he wore khaki shorts and an Aloha print collared shirt. His tan face was creased with wrinkles from smiling, but he looked just as serious as the man in front of him. The last figure was a tall and elegant woman, her striking gray eyes gave her a look of authority that matched the way she walked.

Chiron bowed low as they approached the group, and beckoned the rest to do the same.

"Lord Zeus, Master Poseidon and Mistress Athena, it is an honor." Spoke Chiron, still bowing.

Zeus, the man in the business suit, gave a short nod of his head and Chiron stood up, the rest of the group doing the same.

"So these are the Vikings you were telling me about?" Zeus asked. His voice was low and booming, even though they were talking in hushed tones.

"Yes," replied Chiron. "You told me Eris had something to do with this?"

"That's what we believe, Chiron." Poseidon spoke, analyzing the group.

Chiron turned around and looked back at the teens.

"Do you remember how you got here?"

"I just remember going to bed one night, and waking up in a field! You were talking to me through water, and that's when I saw everyone else. You told us where to go, and that's all I remember," Hiccup replied, sounding exasperated.

"Hmm," Athena mumbled. Looking at the teens, she said gently, "I'm afraid we'll have to talk to Chiron privately about these matters. We will speak more in the morning. Go to your cabins now."

The teens just stood there, looking slightly confused.

"Ah, Percy is waiting at the edge of the woods, he'll show you where you can sleep," Chiron said to the teens.

Nodding timidly, they bowed to the Gods and walked back towards the camp.

"Hey!"

The Vikings were greeted by a smiling Percy.

"I'll show you where you can sleep tonight. It'll be in the big house, I'm afraid you can't really sleep in the campers' cabins."

Back with the Gods…

"I'm sorry, I'm completely lost! You believe Eris is planning something with Kronos' former followers? Why would she want to do that?"

"Because she's the Goddess of discord; but she's taken it much too far. She's acting out, for some reason." Replied Zeus with a solemn tone.

"You said the kids had killed some humungous dragon, right?" asked Poseidon.

"Yes, and apparently the rest of the pawn dragons went to the Vikings' side afterwards."

"Damn. Eris probably had something pretty good in store for them. Those kids must have messed up a plan of hers." Poseidon ran his hands through his hair.

"That dragon must have been part of really big plan for Eris to punish them this much," Athena thought aloud. "She gets mad a lot, but transporting people to a completely different era? That's one she's never done before. There is definitely more behind the curtain to this."

"You said she fled Olympus, too, right?" asked Chiron, looking at Zeus.

"That's correct. I can't seem to find her, either. She must be somewhere deep in the Sea of Monsters."

"This is much worse than I thought…"

Chiron stroked his beard.

"Should I tell the kids what you told me?"

"No," Athena interrupted, shaking her head. "They haven't exactly had a peaceful time here. Tell them that Eris is behind it, but say no more, I'm not sure they could handle it."

"Of course."

"Keep a watchful eye, Chiron." Zeus said as the three started to retreat back into the woods. "We'll contact you again in two days time."

"Farewell."

Sighing, Chiron climbed back into his wheelchair and began to slowly wheel back to the camp.


	5. A Kiss Goodnight

**Okay you guys, here's the fifth chapter! I know some of you are going to hate me now for making Percy do that, sorry! Enjoy :D**

"So what did they say?" asked Percy, looking over his shoulder.

"They didn't say much, actually." Replied Hiccup. "They said it had something to do with a plan of Eris'. Apparently we messed it up pretty bad when we killed the Green Death, and it made her really mad."

"Eris pissed off? Tell me something I don't know," Percy sighed, stretching his arms. "Well, whatever. You guys will be staying in the blue house. I think there's gonna be two of you to a room."

"I'll bunk with Astrid!" cried Snotlout, shooting a salty look towards Hiccup.

His offer was answered with a swift punch to the nose from Astrid.

"Yeah, right," she laughed as Snotlout clutched his throbbing nose. "I can sleep in the same room as Ruffnut-if that's allowed?"

"That's what we were thinking," Percy replied, chuckling. "There's already clothes for you on the other bed." He turned to the guys. " There are two more rooms past the girls' rooms. You guys can decide who's going to bunk with who."

They stopped at the steps of the enormous farmhouse.

"Well, if you guys need me, I'll be in my cabin." He looked directly at Astrid. "Good night," He walked away into the darkness.

"How about you two sleep in the halls, and Tuff and I get our own rooms?" Suggested Snotlout, pointing at Hiccup and Fishlegs.

"Oh shut-up, Snotlout." Hiccup replied, rolling his eyes. "You and Tuff can share a room."

The group entered the house, and split off into their rooms. Hiccup hesitated with Astrid outside of her door.

"Good night," he said, smiling and brushing her hair out of her eyes.

She gave a giggle and replied,

"Good night!" She raised her fist, then dropped it. "I guess all you deserve is this-" and she pulled him into a kiss. Breaking away, she smiled as she walked into her room, leaving Hiccup in a blissful stupor outside of her door.

Closing the door, the room was illuminated, though there were no candles. Puzzled, she saw a globe on the ceiling with the light source.

"Funny place to put a candle," she thought. "How on earth do you put it out? It's much too high to reach."

"The candle is controlled by that switch on the wall," called a figure on one of the beds.

"Ruff! How are you?" Astrid flew to her bedside in an instant and gathered her best friend into a hug.

Laughing Ruff got out of Astrid's grip and sat up.

"I'm much better, thank you! What did you guys do while I was asleep?"

Astrid proceeded to tell her of Capture the Flag, and the meeting with the Gods.

"And, I kind of have a feeling that that Percy guy likes me, I don't know, I'm not sure."

"Ooooh! Astrid's getting it on with a Demigod!" Laughed Ruff.

"I am not!" cried Astrid, hitting her with a pillow. "He's NOTHING like Hiccup!"

"Mhm, sure." Was the reply. It was accompanied by a smirk.

"Gods, you are SO immature!" Astrid retorted. She stared hard at Ruff, then burst out laughing. "I think we should go to bed," she said, pulling on the clothes left for her on the bed.

"Psh, I'm not tired…" Ruff replied, sinking deeper into her bed. Within thirty seconds Astrid heard soft snores coming from the other side of the room. She walked over to the switch Ruff had pointed to earlier and pulled it down. The room became instantly dark. Gasping, she flipped it back up, and the room was illuminated. She flipped it back down, then back up. She started flipping it as fast as she could, laughing to herself at the sudden change of light.

"You know if you keep toying with it like that, you'll break it." Percy appeared leaning in the doorway, a smirk on his face.

Laughing, Astrid looked at him.

"You have to try this!" she said, continuing to flip the switch. Her hand was stopped by Percy. Smiling, he pulled her out of the room.

"C'mon, there's something I want to show you,"

Still holding on to Astrid's hand, Percy led her to the edge of the docks.

Astrid had been looking at the ground; she didn't want to trip over anything in the darkness. Seeing that they had stopped, she looked up, and was taken aback by the sight in front of her.

The sky reminded her of the clearest nights in Berk. Seeing the beautiful sight saddened her, and she missed the desolate island even though she'd only been gone a day. Sighing, she didn't notice Percy turn to look at her.

Cradling her chin, he turned her face towards his and started to lean in. Still awestruck from the sky, Astrid didn't resist until a scream of a harpy snapped her back into reality. Percy's lips half an inch away from hers, she pushed him back so hard he fell to the ground.

"No…NO!" she cried, and ran back to the farmhouse as fast as she could, leaving Percy lying on the ground.


	6. Thank you so much!

Oh my gods! I never thought I'd have such wonderful people reading, reviewing, and favoriting my story! I'm sorry I've been on such a long hiatus, but for now I think I'm done with fanfiction, for personal reasons

However, you can follow me on tumblr at **avengersanonymous** if you want! I haven't written any fics, but you never know ;)

Thank you all SO much for giving me all this great feedback and support, I love you all!


End file.
